


Snowflake

by RomanaOnCaprica



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanaOnCaprica/pseuds/RomanaOnCaprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everything's got to end sometime, otherwise nothing would ever get started.</i>
</p><p>Earth, 2003. The Eleventh Doctor is about to fly away when he sees the woman he thought he'd never see again.</p><p>Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eleven and Rose // Everything's got to end sometime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29397) by Eleuthera. 



> Eleven/Rose was practically my OTP until Clara came along.
> 
> I really like this fic, it's entirely pretty much based on the 'inspired by' video.

It had been just another day, just another adventure. Earth, 2003 – the Doctor had foiled the plans of yet another alien keen on world domination.

He was just about to step into his TARDIS and fly away.

But at that very moment, a single snowflake fell on his shoulder. And as more fell to the ground, he stopped and watched as the people emerged from their homes to watch the magical ice fall from the sky.

And one of them was Rose Tyler.

He froze. He’d forgotten before they met her family would go up North for a holiday every year. He watched as she stood there looking up at the sky, wondering what else was out there.

She didn’t know that she would find out.

Slowly, he turned and walked away. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, quickly turning cold.

He never really had let her go.


End file.
